The Ex
by fireflower297
Summary: Neal gets a surprise when his ex-girlfriend from high school shows up at the office. Post S4
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I thought it would be fun to meet more of Neal's past from St. Louis and this idea came to mind. I hope you enjoy! I don't own White Collar.**

**-H**

Neal smiled as he walked down the street. It was a beautiful day to be alive. The charges against Peter had just been dropped and James was where he belonged, prison.

This beautiful stream of thought was broken by a woman plowing into him. The folder in her hands flew open, leaving papers all over the ground. "Crap, I'm _so_ sorry!"she said, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"It's no problem. Here, let me help you with that," Neal replied, not letting anything break his good mood. He knelt on the ground next to her, picking up papers.

The woman smiled and took the papers from him, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She looked him straight in the eyes and was suddenly taken aback, "Daniel?"

**Theme Song and Opening Credits**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the shortness of chapter one. I'm writing this kind of like you would see a normal episode of White Collar. Thanks to **_**Guest**_** for reviewing! Again****, don't own. Enjoy!**

**- H**

The woman continued to stare at Neal, wide-eyed. "Danny Brooks?"she repeated, softly.

"Hey, Liv," he replied. Then, with an unexpected move, Olivia had her arms around Neal and was giving him a hug. "Choking, me," he gasped out.

She released her arms and brushed off her pencil skirt. "How have you been Danny? It's been what, eighteen years?"

"Yeah. I've been good. I'm currently working for the FBI."

Olivia looked impressed, "Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah. What have you been up to? I couldn't help but notice the photos of artwork in your folder," Neal pointed out, sitting on a nearby park bench. She chuckled and joined him.

"I own an art gallery, Danny. Unfortunately, its not very well-known, but we do have some excellent artists on display." Olivia smiled, "You would like it, I'm sure. Our current artist on display is in the style of the Impressionists." She pulled out a picture of the gallery, which had large painting on the wall and pointed at the painting, "That's the centerpiece of the show. Unfortunately, it was stolen last night, right at closing time."

Neal stared at her, "Stolen? How would anyone get that large of a piece out the door?"

"I don't know. Now then, you must know your way to the FBI building. Would you mind escorting me?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Of course Liv. Come with me," he helped her up and together they made their way to the FBI building.

Neal and Olivia walked out of the elevator on the White Collar Crime Unit's floor. "Stay here for a minute. I need to speak to my boss for a minute," Neal said, seeing Peter waiting for him in his office. Olivia nodded and stood by the elevator patiently waiting his return. Neal jogged up the steps and into Peter's office.

"Peter, I have a request," the younger man began.

Peter rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"You see that woman waiting by the elevator?"

Peter looked towards the elevators, where Diana was talking to Olivia. "You mean the one Diana is currently talking to?"

"Wait, what?" Neal said, looking behind him. "Crap. Just, don't call me Neal today. Call me Daniel."

"Is that how the redhead knows you?" the agent asked his CI. The CI nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Peter. And her name is Olivia," Neal exited the office and headed back to Olivia. She and Diana were laughing together and getting along like old friends. "Hello, Ladies," Neal said, approaching them.

"There you are Danny. That certainly was quick," Olivia said. Diana gave him a puzzled look. In response, Neal mouthed, "Just go with it."

"That's me, quick," he said. "Come on up and talk to my boss. I'm sure he'll want to hear about the theft."

"Sure thing. It was great meeting you Diana." Olivia followed Neal back up the stairs to the door of Peter's office.

After knocking thrice, Peter said, "Come in." Looking up from his paperwork, he asked, "What do you need, Dan, again?"

"Peter, this is Miss Olivia Blake, she has a case for us. Olivia, this is Special Agent Peter Burke, my boss," Neal said.

"Hello, Agent Burke," Olivia began, "I am the owner of an art gallery that was recently stolen from. I was hoping you might be able to help me capture the thief."

Peter looked closely at her, "Tell me about the painting."


End file.
